100 Ways You Know You Watch Naruto Way Too Much
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: Yes... for those who are completely OBSESSED with Naruto and are proud of it! Myself included. Here are the ways you can know you are a Naruto addict! Enjoy!


100 Ways You Know You Watch Naruto Way Too Much

1. You watch Naruto all the time. When you get to the end, you just re-watch them starting with episode 1.

2. You love Naruto (and/or Gaara and Shikamaru) and dream about him in your sleep.

3. You own at least one Naruto poster… and 1 isn't enough!

4. You went to Ebay or Walmart to buy your own kunai, and practice with them.

5. You have spent years trying to awaken your chakra.

6. You do chakra hand signs at school, trying to master Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) under your desk in school, hoping to attack your teacher so you won't have to learn anything.

7. You hate Sasuke for leaving Naruto.

8. You cried when you found out that Itachi was a good person.

9. You are a strong believer of one of either matches: Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Sakura (but you still want Naruto for yourself).

10. You want to become a Chunin, so you have the date for the Chunin Exams written on your calendar, and always watch Naruto go through the Exams on that day.

11. You strongly believe that Naruto will become Hokage someday, and if he doesn't, you will sue the creator of Naruto (and kill him in his sleep).

12. You love reading Ways You Know You Watch Naruto Way Too Much, and say yes to everything on here, prompting, "I don't watch Naruto too much," anyways.

13. You have created your own Naruto character in your mind, and believe that Naruto will fall in love with her as soon as he sees her.

14. Whenever someone screams into your ear so loud that you can't hear, you insist that the sound five from the Chunin Exams have just launched an attack on you.

15. You think Sai's costume is ridiculous, because he'll freeze in winter (and hate him anyways).

16. You want Kakashi to be your sensei.

17. You have a dancing Naruto character chibi on your Myspace or Facebook.

18. You have pictures of Naruto and the gang in your locker.

19. You stay away from people who hate Naruto- because you know their insane.

20. You agree Sai is nuts.

21. You think that Lee and Guy Sensei are crazy and… out of their minds (that's why you call them Lee and Gay Sensei).

22. You know that somewhere, someway, Lee and Gay Sensei must be related, because of their uncanny resemblance (the jumpsuits, the personalities, the eyebrows).

23. You don't care that Minato is already married and stalk him in your dreams.

24. You want Tsunade to beat up Jirayah every time you see him.

25. You know the three faces of Naruto:

Determined Annoying: and

Cute: (which he is all the time)

26. You partied all night long after you found out Orochimaru died.

27. You swear that Tsunade and Jirayah are married because they bicker like an old couple.

28. You dream of owning a pig just like Tsunade's.

29. In the past, you have dressed up as Naruto Characters for Halloween.

30. All your friends think you are crazy about Naruto… and they are right (and are okay with it).

31. Every morning when you wake up you look at your Naruto poster so you won't be grumpy (after all, it's impossible to wake up on the wrong side of the bed when you see a hot picture of Naruto staring at you.

32. You spend hours watching and re-watching Naruto episodes.

33. You have to pause the screen when a particularly cute picture of one of the Naruto characters show up.

34. When your friends are daydreaming over their crush they are looking at, you slip out a picture of Naruto and daydream over him, too.

35. When you look at Naruto fan art, you disagree: all the Naruto characters in one room (with yourself, of course!) isn't prison, it's heaven!

36. You start writing 100 Ways You Know You Watch Way Too Much Naruto.

37. You never go back on your word, because that's your Nindo, your Ninja Way.

38. Whenever you see an episode of Naruto where they go into a hot characters' depressing past, you cry, and wish you had been there to comfort them (and yourself!).

39. Despite the many times seeing Sasuke's depressing past, you still think he's an emo pretty boy and is unworthy of Naruto's friendship.

40. You are a Naruto collection object- you've collected episodes and photos of Naruto in your brain.

41. You had a Naruto birthday cake, and plan on having another one.

42. You believe that Rasengan is more powerful than Chidori.

43. You have memorized all of the jutsu hand signs.

44. You believe that you are the long-lost child of Naruto who was abducted at birth.

45. You draw Naruto fan art and post it online so that other people won't be deprived of Naruto (and so they can kiss their computer screen).

46. You own the collectors (aka stalkers) edition of all things Naruto (100 pages!!!)

47. You want to destroy Akatsuki forever, because of their evil schemes against Gaara and Naruto.

48. People can read your mind (and its' thinking, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Minato, Naruto, Naruto, cute, cute, cute, and extremely hot!!!).

49. You don't even care that you have to watch Naruto in Japanese, because your love for Naruto is a universal language (it's called Narutoese).

50. You know that one day Naruto's face will become part of the National Monument in Konoha (so that you can stare at it forever).

51. You honor the author of Naruto daily, and hail him as the worlds' smartest genius.

52. You now wish to learn Japanese so that you can watch Naruto episodes sooner, and won't have to wait for the translators to make it English.

53. After you learn Japanese, you will become a Naruto translator.

54. You love the look of determination on Naruto's face.

55. You made a collage of pictures of Naruto characters (mainly hot pictures of Naruto).

56. You named your new puppy Akumaru (or you named it the translation of Akumaru which for some strange reason is Red Dog).

57. You read fan made stories of Naruto.

58. Whenever you eat a bag of potato chips you always leave the last one for Chouji.

59. You keep a bag of sand in your room just so that if you ever see Gaara you have something to entice him into your house with.

60. You keep stubbornly insisting that Lee must return Gaara's cookies (inside joke here).

61. You have searched in vain for several years trying to find Itachi's song on Youtube (another inside joke).

62. You believe that Sasuke is your emo pretty boy and will fight Ino and Sakura to get him.  
63. You stop and try to get toads to communicate with you about Naruto's current location.

64. You are an active member in the NSC (Naruto Stalker Club).

65. You are extremely careful where you step because if you squash a bug (even on accident) Shino will get revenge.

66. Your signature on everything you touch is either the Konoha symbol or the curse mark.

67. You feel a sudden compulse whenever you are near water to jump in, yelling, "Itachiiii!"

68. When you play sports you are always either a.) unmotivated or, b.) hyper active (because if you weren't you would be a disgrace to Naruto and Shikamaru.

69. You sometimes wish that you could be a cloud.

70. You want your own Onbu (that you will release into the wild once it gets big).

71. You painted your own ANBU mask.

72. You are obsessed with foxes (especially those with ninetails).

73. You've set your mind on running away to the Hidden Leaf Village to be with Naruto.

74. You believe that all the girls in Konoha are idiots for not falling in love with Naruto.

75. You like Iruka-Sensei because he built up Naruto's self esteem.

76. You can't wait for the self-help book titled How To Be Stupid by Sai.

77. You dream someday of doing the impossible task of beating Shikamaru at Shoji.

78. When the Shipuuden episodes of Naruto end you just go to the manga and start reading on from there.

79. You believe that Naruto will have a happy ending (and if it doesn't, we sue the author!).

80. You have been trying to awaken your Byakugan (or at least Sharingan).

81. You know that Konohamaru has absolutely zero chance of becoming the Sixth Hokage because Naruto will become Hokage first.

82. You are okay failing a class because you know that you will pass it the third time you take it (just like Naruto kyaah!).

83. You have recognized your own Inner Sakura.

84. Once you get your first boyfriend the first thing you're going to do is dye his hair Blonde and then dress him up as Naruto.

85. Someday, when you have your own kids you will tell them Naruto bedtime stories.

86. You hate Toby (otherwise known as Madara) with a passion for telling Sasuke about Itachi, because then Sasuke would have gone back home to Konoha.

87. One word: Ramen.

88. If you ever get one wish that will come true it will be to make all the hot Naruto characters come to life.

89. Once your wish comes true, you will lock Naruto (and all the others) into your basement so that they will only fall in love with you.

90. You are known for your ONPPD (Obsessive Naruto Picture Printing Disorder).

91. You believe that if Naruto had been invented ten years ago, everyone would be in love with the main character, Iruka!

92. You know Naruto is and will always be an idiot, but he is **your**idiot.

93. Your life's ambition is to be the greatest ANBU ever (Because Naruto has already claimed the position of Hokage)!

94. You constantly insist that Naruto is NOT too old for you, even though technically he is 15.

95. You kill every snake you see out of pure hatred and rage.

96. Even though Naruto was sad when Jiraiya died, you were happy, because 1) Naruto looks hot when he's upset, and 2) that means one less pervert in the world.

97. You love flashbacks in Naruto because they usually feature some adult character that was hot when they were young (examples: Iruka and Minato).

98. Your teacher calls on you for an answer in class, but you were too busy dreaming about Naruto, so you come up with the excuse, "Itachi used an illusion on me!"

99. You've spent hours on the internet trying to find the ninja school where Iruka teaches so that you can apply for it.

100. You cried when you realized that 100 Ways You Know You Watch Naruto Way Too Much ended.


End file.
